Ready to Run
by FoxyWombat
Summary: Sequel to Long Time Gone...It's been 3 years and see what Harm, Mac, Nat, Talia, & company are up to...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except for Talia and Nat…everything else is up for grabs…

A/N: Okay, my hiatus has officially ended for two reasons. Number one: I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while. Number two: I got a lovely encouraging message from Jeanmary that spurred me on. School is busy and I don't know how quickly I'll be able to update, but I wanted to put it out there. This one takes place roughly 3½ years after "Long Time Gone" ended. Happy reading!

* * *

_**Ready to Run**_

* * *

**Prologue:**

"Did you have a good flight?" the flight attendant looked down at the two unattended minors she was helping off the plane. They were a brother and sister pair, ages seven and five respectively.

"Yes ma'am, we did," the curly haired boy answered with a trace of an Australian accent.

"We watched _The Little Mermaid _AND _Finding Nemo_," the little girl added, holding onto the bag with their portable DVD player close as they walked down the exit ramp.

"I saw," she smiled back, "I was jealous."

"You could have watched with us," the boy told her, "You could have watched for me during _The Little Mermaid_."

"Then who would have done my job?"

"Me!" he pointed to his chest with his thumb, "I could have helped fly the plane; I know how."

"Maybe next time," she laughed as they stepped into the gate area, "Now let's find your…"

"Mommy!" the little girl raced off, followed shortly by her brother.

"Tali-babe," Mac crouched down and accepted first one and then two children into a hug, "Mr. Nat."

"Colonel Rabb?" the flight attendant smiled at the mini-reunion.

"Yes," she stood up with Talia on her hip and Nat at her side, "I hope they weren't too much trouble."

"They were wonderful," she handed Mac a clipboard with the forms she had to sign.

"Good," she quickly signed her name and handed it back.

"This copy is for you," she passed back a yellow sheet.

"Okay," she slipped it in her bag and took her son's hand, "Thank you."

"Thank you," both children echoed as they left with their mother.

"Did you have a good time on the plane?" Mac asked them.

"Yup," Nat skipped a little as he walked, "We watched movies."

"Let me guess, _Finding Nemo_ and _The Little Mermaid_."

"Right!" he scrunched up his face, "'Cept I didn't want to watch Ariel."

"Well, you're a good big brother."

"I know."

"Did you sleep any?" Mac chuckled at her son.

"Yeah," Talia nodded her head, "And then we had pancakes."

"Yum," she smiled, happy to have her children back with her.

"Where's Daddy Harm?" Talia asked.

"Yeah," Nat chimed in, "You said he was coming to get us too."

"Well, Daddy Harm did come to the airport with me, but there were these two kids getting off a plane from England, and he decided that he liked them better so he took them home instead."

"Mom!" Nat giggled, "Where is he?"

"Over there," she pointed a few yards ahead to the baggage claim, "Go tackle him."

"Me too?" Talia asked.

"Of course," she set down her daughter, who immediately chased after her brother, and they both jumped on Harm. Mac smiled as she pulled out her cell phone, "Hey, it's me – Yes, their flight was fine and we're going back to the house – Okay, bye Mic."

Mac put her phone back in her bag and smiled at the scene before her. Four and a half years ago, she never would have imagined that she would be back at JAG, have an amicable custody agreement with Mic, and be married to Harmon Rabb Jr. Yet it was almost three years since their wedding and there was Harm, standing with her children and their suitcases – one hot pink camouflage and one with blue surfboards – and the stroller holding their fourteen month old Harmon Robert Rabb. She had her family.

"You ready?" Harm smiled when she joined them.

"Yes, let's go home."

* * *

A/N: Short, I know, but please review and let me know what you think! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except for the kids…everything else is up for grabs…

A/N: Wow! I was overwhelmed by the speed at which you all reviewed! It was also wonderful to "see" some friendly faces reading my stuff again. Thanks so much for your support through my sporadic posting and for any criticisms/corrections you may have they make me better. This semester has proven to be just as crazy or crazier than the last! Oh, and I probably should have clarified this earlier, but my little "Harmon Robert Rabb" will go by "Robbie." The next chapter or so are going to be fluffy family moments with some flashbacks and such, but don't worry I will be getting to a dramatic plot eventually. Happy Reading!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Welcome home!" the entire Roberts clan greeted as Nat and Talia walked through the front door of their house. The gathering was hardly a surprise for anyone and was actually part of a tradition. This was the second month-long summer trip to Australia the kids had taken and their fifth overall when they counted their three twelve day winter trips. Each time they came home, the Roberts family welcomed them with a party.

"You never cease to amaze me, Harriet," Mac hugged her friend as she looked around at the decorations that had materialized while they were at the airport.

"I do what I can," she laughed and grabbed Nat for a hug, "Come here you, you've gotten so big!"

"Aunt Harriet!" he groaned as she planted a kiss on his head.

"Hey Dude," Bud offered a high five.

"Don't say 'dude' Dad, " a nine year old A.J. rolled his eyes, "Hey Nat."

"Hey," he shared an elaborate handshake with his best friend, "A.J., you will never believe what I saw."

"You're talking funny," A.J. laughed at the temporary return of Nat's accent.

"Shut up or I won't tell you," he glared.

"Sorry, let's go," A.J. and Nat left the adults for the playroom.

"Wait for me!" five year old Jimmy chased after them.

"Me too!" the just past two year old Colin Michael Roberts toddled behind.

"Boys!" Talia sighed dramatically with her hands on her hips.

"Boys!" Colin's twin, Cassidy Grace, echoed.

"I agree," Harriet gave Talia hug, "How are you?"

"I'm good," she grinned and hugged Bud next, "Come on, Cass, let's go play too."

"And then there was one," Harm looked at his son who was on his hip.

"Me!" he clapped his little hands with glee.

* * *

"Hi Moms," A.J. and Nat smiled as they entered the kitchen.

"Hi sons," Harriet and Mac smiled back, immediately sensing that the boys were up to something.

"May I have some chips?" A.J. asked first.

"Yes," Harriet answered.

"May I have some chips?" Nat asked his mother.

"Yes," she answered.

"May I have some cookies?" A.J. asked next.

"Yes."

"May I have some cookies?" the younger boy asked before Harriet could finish her response to A.J.

"Yes."

"May I have a soda?" A.J. continued the rapid fire questioning.

"Yes."

"May I have a soda?"

"Yes."

"May we have a crocodile?" A.J. slipped the next question casually.

"No!" both mothers responded, not falling for their trick.

"But…"

"Don't even think about it," Harriet began putting a plate of snacks together, 'You are not getting a crocodile."

"But Aunt Harriet," Nat gave her an adorable smile, "We want a baby crocodile. You love baby animals; they're cute."

"Not reptiles," she shook her head, thinking how obvious it was that Nat was being raised by lawyers.

"What are your plans for your crocodile when it grows up?" Mac asked the boys, "Crocodiles get pretty big."

"That's why we're going to give him to the zoo," A.J. answered as if it was obvious.

"The answer is no," Harriet handed him the food, "Now bring these to the others."

"Fine," he balanced the plate as they left the kitchen.

"Did it work?" Talia asked the minute the boys returned to the playroom.

"No," they grumbled.

"Aw," came the dramatic response from the other five children.

"You know, Harriet, I hold you responsible for that," Mac laughed at the children's plotting.

"Me?" she shook her head, "You can't honestly believe that A.J. came up with a crocodile without the influence of your little Mr. Australian Outback."

"All I know is that we have Claude the Iguana because 'A.J.'s mom let him get one.'"

"Oh no, you're not pinning that on me," Harriet laughed, "A.J.'s iguana was bribery to get him to stop catching snakes, a skill Nat taught him."

"Which was a result of A.J.'s lessons in frog catching."

"Okay," she sighed, "I'll agree that A.J. started the amphibian/reptile infatuations."

"Thank you," Mac smiled.

"You're welcome, but as A.J.'s godmother you should have kept him on the straight and narrow."

"You're his mother!"

"And I entrusted his moral character to you."

"And Harm," Mac folded her arms triumphantly, knowing that she had found the winning argument, "It's his fault."

"Nice," Harriet smirked, "Then I blame Bud."

"It's our husbands' faults."

"What's our fault now?" Harm asked as he and Bud joined them in the kitchen.

"That the children want a crocodile," Harriet told them.

"Good luck with that," Mac patted Harm's arm as the two women left the kitchen.

* * *

"All three children are in bed and asleep," Mac set down the baby monitor from Robbie's room on the coffee table and sat down on the couch next to Harm. Bud, Harriet, and company had left a couple of hours before, and after baths, stories, and lullabies the challenging task of synchronized bedtimes.

"All the dishes are washed and put away," he slipped his arm comfortably around her shoulders, "And I vacuumed the area where the kids were snacking."

"Good," she smiled, "I'm so happy to have them home."

'I know, me too," he kissed the top of her head. Mac always tried to hide how much she missed her kids when they were visiting Mic, but Harm knew that it was killing her to be apart from them.

"It gets so quiet here without them," she sighed.

"Well, that's done for now," Harm laughed at the decibel increase the house had experienced since the return of their oldest two children.

"And you wouldn't have it any other way," she looked up at him with a smirk.

"No," he kissed her, "I wouldn't."

"I would have changed one thing."

"What?"

"I would have given Nat a smaller memory card for his camera," she groaned at the ridiculously long photo presentation Nat had made them sit through.

"It was cute."

"It was over four hundred pictures."

"He's your son," Harm laughed.

"Don't remind me."

"And when I think that about how many pictures are threatening to burst out of Robbie's baby book…" he teased, but trailed off when Mac didn't respond, "You're thinking about Dina."

"No," she lied.

"Mac," he knew that her mind was obsessing about the woman who appeared in a number of Nat's photos from Australia. When asked who she was, the little boy said she was 'just a friend' of his dad.

"I just want to know why he didn't mention it to me earlier," she sighed.

"Maybe it's nothing serious."

"She's in a month's worth of pictures!"

"Maybe it only recently became serious," he told her, "And maybe he didn't think you needed to know right away."

"I don't care, if he's _dating _Harm," she shook her head, "I care about my children and I don't want them around some woman, about whom I know nothing."

"I know," he said calmly, "And you can ask Mic about it when he calls this weekend, okay?"

"Okay," she answered, even though her mind was clearly not ready to let the issue go.

* * *

A/N: You know the drill…please review! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine - just playing!

A/N: Okay, it's been forever since I updated and the only excuse I have is the chaos of the school year and writer's block. But it's summer now and work isn't as all consuming as studying, so hopefully I'll be updating more. I also kind of figured out where I'm going with this, so take that writer's block! Anyway, I hope y'all aren't too frustrated with me to review, because I love you guys. Happy Reading!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Mac stood at the kitchen sink rinsing out the dishes after dinner. It had been three and a half weeks since the children had returned from Australia, and things in the Rabb household had returned to normal. Harm had been on assignment in the Persian Gulf for the last week, and although Mac loved spending time with her children, the single mom/Marine Colonel thing was getting a little old - not to mention the fact that she missed her husband. Thankfully Harm was due back that evening and they would all be under one roof again.

"Mommy!" Talia voice called from the family room where she was playing Teenage Mutant Ninja Soldiers, which was a game Nat and A.J. had invented involving the Ninja Turtles and G.I. Joes.

"I'll be done in 2 minutes, okay?" Mac answered without looking up from the sink, "Then I'll come play."

"But Mom!" Nat added.

"1 minute and 47 seconds."

"Mom!" Nat and Talia's joint voices startled her thirty second's later when they suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

"Mom," Robbie echoed from Nat's arms.

"Yes?" she looked at them with mild amusement.

"Robbie made a stinkie," Talia scrunched up her nose as she spoke.

"He did, did he?"

"Yeah," Nat made a face and held his brother out in front of him, "Here!"

"Okay," she set down the last pot in the drying rack and reached for her youngest, "Okay, big boy, come on. Le'ts get you changed."

"Yeah," he nodded in agreement.

As she carried Robbie to the changing table, Mac thought about how fast her youngest was growing and realized that he would begin the potty-training process before they knew it. It seemed like only yesterday that she was watching the stick turn blue…

_"The joys of naptime," Harriet smiled at Mac as they crept out of the nursery in which they had just managed to get the four-month-old twins down._

_"My favorite time of the day," she smiled back, "Although Tali's not napping nearly as much as she used to."_

_"It's called growing up," she continued with a mischievous glint in her eye, "You can always get pregnant-"_

_"I am," Mac admitted softly._

_"-again," she finished her statement and realized what her friend had just said, "You are?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"Maybe?_ _Have you and Harm been trying?"_

_"We haven't not been trying."_

_"And you have been going at it like rabbits," she considered._

_"Harriet!"_

_"Have you taken a test?" she ignored the outburst._

_"No."_

_"Are you late?" she asked and Mac nodded, "How late?"_

_"Just over seven weeks," she bit her lip._

_"Over seven weeks!" she shook her head, "And you haven't taken the test?"_

_"I figured it was stress. My docket's been really full recently," Harriet took her hand and began dragging her towards the bathroom, "Where are we going?"_

_"You're taking the test."_

_"Now?"_

_"Yes," she dug the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a box, "Now."_

_"Harriet, this is ridiculous."_

_"No," she handed her the box, "What's ridiculous is that you haven't taken the test."_

_"Fine."_

_"Good," Harriet closed the door on her, leaving her alone in the bathroom._

Predictably, the stick had turned blue confirming both of their suspicions. Harriet was overjoyed whereas Mac was a little more reserved, unsure of how to deliver the news to Harm. Harriet suggested the direct route and just making an announcement when Harm returned with Bud and the other kids from the park, but Mac quickly dismissed it, swearing her friend to secrecy. Harm, Bud, and company returned to the Robert's house and true to her word, Harriet remained silent. It wasn't until they got home that everything came out.

_"Daddy Harm," Nat walked into the family room where Harm was sitting with Talia, "What's this?"_

_"Um," Harm took what was clearly a pregnancy test in a plastic baggy from his stepson, "Where did you get this?"_

_"I just found it."_

_"Where?"_

_"Mommy's purse," he admitted prepared to get a lecture on going through his mother's things._

_"Whoa," Harm shook his head when he realized the test was positive._

_"I'm not in trouble?"_

_"No, buddy, not this time," he stood up, "Just watch your sister, okay?"_

_"Okay."_

_"Mac," Harm called upstairs to her._

_"Yeah?" she appeared at the top of the stairs._

_"Nat found this in your purse," he held up the baggy._

_"Oh," she instantly recognized the test, which Harriet had insisted that she save despite it being a 'pee stick.'_

_"Oh?"_

_"Um," she began slowly, "Harriet-"_

_"It's Harriet's?"_

_"No," she paused, "It's mine."_

_"And it's…?"_

_"Positive."_

_"You mean you're…" he trailed off as he processed it all, "We're going to have a baby."_

_"Mmhmm," she nodded, frozen in place as Harm bounded up the stairs and wrapped his arms around her, "So you're okay with this?"_

_"Yes," he watched as a look of relief passed through her eyes, "Did you think I wouldn't be?"_

_"I don't know," she glanced away, "It's just that we weren't really planning and…"_

_"Mac," he interrupted, getting her to look at him, "I will always love you, our family, and now our baby, okay?"_

_"Okay."_

_"Okay," he kissed her and broke out into a goofy grin, "We're having a baby!"_

"Mama," Robbie's voice interrupted her reverie, "Done!"

"Yes, babe, we are," she picked him up, "Sorry about that. Let's go back downstairs to your brother and sister, yeah?"

"Yeah," he giggled happily as his mom carried him back downstairs to his waiting siblings, "Hi!"

"Hey," Nat greeted, but looked at his mom expectantly, "You ready to play now?"

"Of course," she sat down and the doorbell rang, "Just let me."

"I got it," Talia darted toward the front door with Nat on her heels.

"Who's there?" Mac called as she made her way to the front hall.

"Daddy," Nat answered.

"Daddy Harm?" she questioned.

"No, Daddy," he pointed through the window, "Look."

"Can we open the door?" Talia asked, her hand already on the knob.

"Of course," she shifted Robbie, who she had picked up on her way to the door, in her arms.

"Come in!" Nat said excited as he opened the door.

"Hey guys!" Mic picked up Talia and ruffled Nat's hair, before looking up at Mac, "Hi Sarah."

* * *

A/N: That's it for now…let me know what you think…please! 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing.

A/N: Aw, you guys don't hate me for the sporadic posting…yay! It was nice to see some of my faithful reviewers and some new face. This one's a little longer than the last – happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"What are you doing here Dad?" Nat looked up at his father expectantly, "I thought you were supposed to be in Australia ."

"Yeah, Mic," Mac kept her expression blank, "What are you doing here?"

"I was in town and wanted to see my two favorite people," he smiled at his children.

"Nat!" Talia pulled on her brothers arm and whispered in his ear.

"Oh right," he nodded when she finished, "Dad, you have to meet our little brother."

"Of course," he let Nat lead him over to where Mac was holding him.

"Dad, this is Robbie," Nat introduced, "Robbie, this is my Dad."

"Hey little guy," Mic smiled at the boy.

"Hi!" he grinned back.

"He's really smart," Nat told him.

"I can see that," Mic agreed and then looked up at Mac, "He's adorable, Sarah."

"Thank you," she smiled, trying to calm herself. This was nothing to panic about, Mic was just visiting. He was in the States and wanted to see the kids. Sure, he did not call first, butmaybe it was spur of the moment - of course, a twenty hour flight was hardly an impulsive trip, but she tried not to think about that. The divorce and custody agreements had worked wonderfully over the last three years, and she needed to trust that it would continue to do so. Mic was there to see his kids while he was in town, nothing more.

"Dad," Nat got his attention again, "Come play Teenage Mutant Ninja Soldiers with us."

"Um," he glanced at Mac and she nodded her assent, "Sure thing."

"Me pway!" Robbie demanded and Mac lowered him to the floor, "Nat!"

"Right here," Nat smiled at his brother, taking his outstretched hand to help him toddle into the family room, "Come on, Dad."

"Are you coming Tal?" Mic asked his daughter, who lingered in the doorway.

"Yeah, but I want to ask Mommy something first."

"Okay," he followed the boys to the family room.

"What is it Tali-babe?" Mac sat at the bottom of the stairs.

"Is Daddy Harm still going to come home?"

"Of course he his, sweetie," Mac pulled her onto her lap. In Talia's eyes, her father hung the moon and she was every bit a daddy's girl. The only thing was that Harm filled that role, not Mic, Yes, Talia loved her biological father, but the person she followed around on weekends and her protected her from nightmares was Harm, "Why wouldn't he?"

"Because Dad's here and we can't have 2 dads," she explained her logic, "Dad is s'posed to be in Australia and Daddy Harm is s'posed to be here - that's how it works."

"You're right," she looked her daughter in the eye, "But you and Nat will always have 2 dads, no matter where you are. Your dad will always be your dad and Daddy Harm will always be your Daddy Harm no matter where they are or where you are, okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because they both love you and Nat-"

"Very, very much!" she finished with a grin, "Just like you."

"Yup, just like me!" Mac kissed her on her forehead.

"I have another question."

"Shoot."

"Why is Dad here?"

"Because," Mac began carefully, not sure exactly why Mic was there, "Your dad is on vacation in Washington and he wanted to surprise you and your brother with a visit."

"Like when we went to California and surprised Grandma Trish and Grandpa Frank?"

"Exactly."

"Okay," she was satisfied with the responses and gave her mom a hug, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she smiled as Talia hopped off her lap.

"You coming?"

"Of course," Mac smiled, "But you have to help your old mother up."

"No."

"No?"

"No," she folded her arms and shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because you're not old," Talia smiled, "Uncle A.J. is old."

"That's right," she laughed as she stood up, "But don't let him hear you say that, okay?"

"Okay," she reached her hand up and slipped it into her mother's, "Let's go."

* * *

Thirty minutes into the game of Teenage Mutant Ninja Soldiers, the initial awkwardness between Mic and Mac had dissipated, the joy of the children taking over instead. Nat's joy at the situation was the most evident. Like Talia, Nat saw Harm as his father, but unlike his sister, he remembered his first home in Australia and what life was like when both of his parents lived together. As with any small child he remembered only the good and none of the bad. 

"I'll get it," Talia jumped up when the phone rang and Mac followed her into the kitchen leaving the boys on the floor, "Hi this is Talia, may I ask who's calling?"

--"Hi Princess."

"Daddy Harm!"

--"Have you and your brothers been behaving yourselves for Mommy?"

"Yup," she nodded emphatically, even though he could not see her.

--"May I talk to her."

"Yup," she held the phone out to Mac, "Here you go."

"Thanks babe," Mac smiled as Talia ran back into the other room, "Hello."

--"Hello yourself," Harm smiled on his end of the phone, "You sound tired."

"It's been a long day."

--"Have the kids been too crazy?"

"No, they've been fine."

--"What are they doing now?" he asked, hearing laughter from the other room.

"Watching a movie," Mac lied before she even realized she was doing it.

--"_Finding Nemo_?"

"Yes."

--"Is everything all right?" he asked again.

"Yes – I'm just tired," she brightened her tone, "What's up?"

--"Just wanted to talk – I miss you."

"I miss you too, but aren't you supposed to be on a COD?"

--"I can't get anything past you, can I?"

"No, you can't – what's going on?"

--"Just some bad weather – I'll get in tomorrow morning. Can you live with that?"

"I suppose I'll have to."

--"I love you."

"Love you too."

--"Get some rest."

"I'll try," she smiled, "Good night."

--"Goodnight.."

* * *

When Harm was home, he and Mac had a rhythm to putting the children to sleep. Together they put Robbie down in his room, and then Mac went to Nat's room and Harm went to Talia's. After each child got their respective stories, they switched places for the final tuck in. With Mic there, the entire process was thrown off. Yes, the kids got to sleep without any problem, but it was still wrong. 

"You need any help?" Mic came into the kitchen where Mac was putting away the dishes she had left drying in the sink.

"I've got it, thanks."

"So Harm's not getting back tonight?"

"No," she took the stack of plates and turned away from him to put them into the cabinet.

"You didn't tell him I was here," he said as a statement, not a question.

"No," her hand froze on the cabinet door.

"Do you make a habit of lying to your husband?"

"No," she closed the cabinet and spun to face him, "Do you make a habit of eavesdropping on private conversations?"

"I was just trying to make conversation," he attempted to deflect the accusation.

"Conversation?" she shook her head in frustration, "Here's a topic idea for you: how about why the hell you think you can just show up on my front porch without any warning?"

"I wanted to see my kids."

"There's a thing called the telephone."

"I should have called – sorry."

"Yeah," she took a calming breath and a non-confrontational tone, "So, why are you in D.C.?"

"This girl I've been seeing – Dina – she had a conference in town, so I came with," he explained, "I figured I could make a surprise visit for Talia's birthday. I should have realized that to surprise them I shouldn't surprise you."

"Maybe," Mac smirked, "Look, it's getting late and I need to get up early tomorrow because Nat and Talia have day camp."

"All right," he began walking to the door.

"I'll call you in the afternoon to set up some time with the kids."

"Sounds good," he paused at the front door, "I'm sorry about tonight."

"It's okay," she smiled back.

"Goodnight Sarah."

"Night Mic."

* * *

A/N: Okay, no Harm yet, but I swear he will come home next chapter! Also, a small warning, my mom's coming to visit for a week, so my computer times will be few and far between. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing.

A/N: I'm working on being a better updater I swear! I just went through a crazy move from summer internship back home for the remainder of the summer, so things have been a little crazy. I'm also off on a family vacation in a couple of days, but hopefully I'll get another update in before then. Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed – I love you guys!

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

The next morning Mac awoke to her mental alarm clock and was pleasantly surprised to find a familiar arm draped loosely over her waist. Hoping not to disturb him, she carefully slipped out from under the covers and his arm. She began to stand up, but a hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Hey."

"Not so fast, Ninja Girl." Harm smiled at her, pulling her back onto the bed next to him.

"When did you get in?" She smiled back, lying with her head propped up on her elbow so she could see him clearly.

"A little after four." He propped his own head up on his elbow, mirroring her position. "I tried not to wake you."

"You didn't."

"Good," He reached over and took her free hand in his. "Do the kids have camp?"

"Yes," She interwove her fingers with his. "Harriet is picking them up in 59 minutes."

"I'll help you get them ready."

"No," she said quickly.

"You don't want my help."

"Well, I do," she backtracked. "But you need your sleep – you look exhausted."

"I'm fine."

"Right." She saw through his lie. "What time does the admiral expect you to come in?"

"Noon."

"Good." She got up from the bed and grabbed the clothes she had set out the night before. "My docket is light today and I don't have to be in court until 1 pm, so we can go in together."

"Sure."

"Okay." She stepped into the bathroom to change.

"You're changing in bathroom?" he teased. "Aren't we supposed to be married?"

"And you're supposed to be sleeping," she called back. "I don't want to distract you."

"Fine," he sighed, flopping onto is back. He folded his arms behind his had and stared up at the ceiling. "You know, Mac, after you get the kids off to camp with Harriet, you could always come back to bed."

"I could," she considered from the bathroom. "Or I could spend that time feeding your youngest son."

"Spoilsport."

"You're the one who wanted a big family."

"I still want a big family, which is why you should come back to bed."

"You need your sleep." She came out of the bathroom dressed in her pre-work clothes of jeans and t-shirt and gave him a quick kiss, "Sorry."

"Mac!" he whined.

"Suck it up, Sailor." She smirked from the doorway. "If you're really good, maybe I'll join you when you shower."

"Yes ma'am." He winked at her and she left their bedroom with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Morning Munchkins!" Harriet called through the open window of her minivan as she pulled onto the Rabb family driveway. 

"Good morning, Aunt Harriet!" Nat and Talia began their dash to the car.

"Hey, don't forget your lunches." Mac followed them down the front path, "Morning Harriet."

"Morning Mac." She smiled back, "Did Harm get home last night?"

"Weather delay," she answered. "He got in around 4 this morning."

"Daddy Harm's home?" Talia smiled excitedly.

"Yes," Mac told her daughter. "But he's sleeping right now and he'll see both you and Nat after camp.

"Okay," she sighed dramatically, buckling her seatbelt.

"Cool." Nat agreed and looked over at A.J. "Hey guess what."

"Your mom got you the crocodile?"

"No." Nat frowned for a moment, but then smiled. "Even better."

"Two crocodiles?" A.J. guessed.

"No, my real dad's in town!" Nat grinned. "He came to visit last night!"

"Mic's here?" Harriet's attention immediately switched from listening to the kids to Mac.

"Uh, yeah." Mac bit her lip.

"Get over here." Harriet ordered and Mac made her way to the driver's side window. "Does Harm know?"

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly?" She glared at her friend and whispered fiercely. "What the heck are you thinking!"

"Not much apparently." She tried to avoid her friend's gaze.

"Hey! Look at me!" Harriet snapped her fingers. "That's better. Now do you plan on telling Harm any time soon? Because Mr. Talkative back there will not keep this a secret for long."

"I know," she sighed. "That's why Harm is sleeping right now."

"This isn't good, Mac."

"I know."

"What are you going to do?"

"Tell him everything – I just wanted to get the kids off and let him sleep before…"

"It all blows up in your face?"

"Thanks, Harriet, you're so comforting."

"I'm kidding." She gave a supportive smile. "Call me later and let me know how it goes."

"Of course." She stepped away from the driver's side and walked back to where her kids were chatting away happily with the Roberts children. "You guys all buckled in?"

"Yes ma'am." Came the chorus of replies from all of the children.

"Good." She smiled as she slid the door shut. "Have fun today – bye!"

* * *

"Da-da!" Robbie bounced in excitement in his high chair when he spotted his father over Mac's shoulder later that morning. 

"Morning Robster!" Harm scooped him up into a bear hug; this earned Harm a fit of happy giggles from his son, but a glare from his wife, "What?"

"Oh nothing." She rolled her eyes as she set down the spoon she had been using to feed Robbie.

"We're in trouble." Harm looked down at his son.

"Uh-oh!" the little boy's brown eyes grew wide.

"Let's get back to breakfast before Mommy throws the spoon at us," he got him situated back in his high chair, "That's better."

"Much." She picked the spoon back up and fed Robbie another bit, "Good boy."

"Yeah." The little boy agreed, with a mouthful of food.

"You're too much like your daddy, you know that?"

"Hey!" Harm complained from where he was pulling out a bowl for his own breakfast.

"What?" She smirked, but her smile faded when she noticed Harm's wet hair, "You showered."

"Guilty." He ran his hand through his hair sheepishly.

"What happened to our shower plans?" she pouted.

"We'll have to postpone them," he apologized. "I wanted to spend some time with Robbie."

"I suppose that's all right."

"You suppose?" He walked over to her.

"Yes, as long as you promise to reschedule."

"Promise." He gave her a kiss.

"Good." She smiled seductively and went back to feeding their son. As the two Rabb men finished eating their respective breakfasts, Harm and Mac discussed the details they had missed while Harm had been away. After wiping Robbie's face, Mac carried him into his playpen and sat back down at the table across from Harm.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes flashing with concern over his wife's expression.

"Nothing's wrong – just complicated."

"Okay," he said slowly, "Then what's complicated."

"It's about Mic."

"Did he call here and say something to you?" He made no effort to hide the protective worry he felt for her. Even though it had been years since Mic had touched Mac, Harm could not erase the memories of her unconscious form on the floor of his apartment.

"Not exactly."

"Then what?"

"He showed up." She watched his reaction carefully, "Here."

"What? When?"

"Last night."

"Had he called first?" he asked and she shook her head, "What did he want?"

"To see the kids."

"And?"

"I let him come in." She sighed, "Nat was so excited and I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to fight in front of them."

"Good thinking." He waited for her to volunteer more information, knowing she would.

"We played for a little and then he helped me get them to bed."

"Was all this before or after my phone call?"

"Both." She looked down at her hands. "While we were playing. I'm sorry. I should have said something, but I didn't even know what he was doing in the states, let alone our family room, and…"

"It's okay." He placed his hand on hers. "There's nothing I could have done then anyway, and you're telling me now."

"You're too nice to me." She slowly brought her eyes to meet his.

"I know." He grinned, getting a small smile out of her.

"After the kids were in bed, I chewed him for just showing up without any warning."

"Good." He said it with such seriousness that it made her laugh softly.

"He apologized and explained that the woman he had been seeing – Dina – had a conference in D.C. and he came along so he could be here for Talia's birthday," she explained. "I'm supposed to call him this afternoon to work out the visitation."

"When were you thinking?"

"Well, tomorrow you're still taking us flying, correct?"

"Of course."

"I figured Sunday morning before Talia's party. It will be easier not having them underfoot when we're getting ready. Does that work for you?"

"That sounds good." He smiled at her. "Anything else?"

"Thankfully no," she paused. "Are you sure you're okay with all this?"

"Yes," he said, getting a relieved smile from her, "I just have one question."

"What?"

"Before, you said that Nat was excited when Mic showed up. What about Talia?"

"She wasn't upset or anything, but she was confused. She was worried that with Mic here you wouldn't be coming home."

"And you explained that I would always come home to her?"

"Of course, and she was happy as a clam after that."

"Good, because I would move heaven and earth for my girls."

* * *

A/N: Now click that little button and make me the happiest writer in the world! (please!) 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing.

A/N: Okay, it's been over three years since I updated this and I seriously doubt I'll be uploading anything else any time soon, but I found this on my hard drive and figured I might as well upload it in case there's any interest. It's completely fluffy, but if you're reading, I hope you enjoy it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**

"Look, Robbie, there they are."

At his mother's voice, the little boy looked up into the sky. It took a few seconds before his brown eyes zeroed in on the yellow biplane that had just become visible over the crest of the hills.

"Pwane - pwane!" he shouted gleefully.

"Yes - the plane."

"Daddy?"

"He'll be here in a few minutes, and then we'll have our picnic."

As she watched the biplane approach, Mac realized that ten years ago she would never had thought that plane could bring her this much joy. But even though she still had the scar from the gunshot wound she received the first time Harm took her flying. Mac associated _Sarah _with happy memories - especially those spent with her children.

The Saturdays spent flying were a tradition they started not long after their wedding. Sometimes it was just the two of them and other times they brought the kids. Once Robbie was born, they fell into an easy pattern. They would all drive to the private hanger and Harm would fly Nat and Talia out to a picnic site where Mac and Robbie would meet them in the SUV. They'd picnic and play before finally heading home.

When the plane landed across the field, Robbie immediately began toddling toward it. Mac stood up as well and followed after him, scooping up the little boy as she went. By the time they reached the plane, Nat was already on the ground and Harm was helping Talia take off her flight goggles.

"Mom, guess what!" Nat said excitedly as soon as they were within earshot.

"What?"

"I flew the plane."

"I know."

"No, _I_, flew it myself."

"Really?" Mac shot Harm a questioning look, but her husband avoided her glare by busying himself helping Talia down.

"Yeah," Nat continued excitedly. "It was so cool – my stomach flip-flopped."

"So did mine!" Talia said, as she climbed off the wing and into Harm's arms.

Harm set her on the ground and told the oldest children, "Why don't you two run ahead and start getting lunch out?"

"Okay," they said in unison and then ran off towards the blanket.

"You let him fly?" Make asked as soon as the kids were gone.

Harm took Robbie from her arms, figuring that he would make a nice human shield. "Just for a little bit."

"I thought we agreed – not before he's ten."

"It was less than a minute."

"A lot can happen in a minute, Flyboy."

"You just don't want him to be an aviator."

"No, I just want him safe."

"I had the controls, Mac, and he did fine. He's a natural."

"He's eight!"

"We won't do it again."

"Too late." She crossed her arms. "Now you've set a precedent."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"I'd never let anything happen to them – you know that."

"I know." She sighed. "I just worry."

"You're a Mom." He threw his free arm over her shoulders and they started walking towards the kids. "It's in the job description."

Yeah, but I don't want to be one of those neurotic mothers that is constantly hovering over her children."

"You, neurotic?" Harm said with a smirk. "Never."

"Harm!"

"Look, Mac, I love you, but I live with that morning schedule of yours."

"Try getting the three of them ready without it, Flyboy, and then we'll talk," she said, shaking her head good naturedly.

"Yeah, but it's a little…"

"Efficient?" she finished for him as they reached the picnic blanket. "Effective?"

"Neurotic," he corrected as he set Robbie down on the blanket next to his siblings.

"Daddy Harm," Talia began, cocking her head to the side as she spoke. "What does neurotic mean?"

"Yes, Daddy Harm, what does it mean?" Mac repeated, giving him an amused smirk as she sat down and helped Nat finish unpacking the food.

"It means that your mom is the greatest mommy in the world," he said and she smiled in approval.

"Is that really what it means?" Nat asked.

"No," Harm admitted as he sat down on the blanket. "But what's important is that what I just said is true. Mommy's the best."

"Your Daddy Harm's pretty good too," Mac leaned over to give him a kiss.

"Gross!" Nat and Talia said in unison.

"Goss!" Robbie echoed.

They broke from their kiss with a laugh and Harm said, "Let's just enjoy lunch, okay?"

* * *


End file.
